


Beginning to End

by Neroavan



Series: Shiratorizawa Week 2017 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Graduation, Shiratorizawa, late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroavan/pseuds/Neroavan
Summary: Semi still recalls his first meetings with his team members on his graduation day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed.

"Ah," Semi says out of the blue. "We're graduating today."

His roommate Tendou sighs. "Yes we are, Semisemi. We're saying goodbye to our dear paradise today."

Semi bites his lower lip. "I don't want to say goodbye to the others."

Tendou looks at him.  _Are you serious?_ is the message sent by that look.

"We're parting ways after this."

"That doesn't mean we can't be in contact with everyone else, and hey, we're going to the same university."

"Guess you're right," Semi mutters under his breath as he puts on his blazer.

The first time he met everyone is still fresh in his mind.

* * *

Tendou was the first one he met. He was sulking on the rooftop of their middle school when Tendou unceremoniously sat down next to him.

"What the fuck do you want?" Semi said, still going through his goth phase that time, and the volleyball the redhead was holding wasn't helping his temper.

"Nothing," Tendou said as he started tossing the ball up. Semi got even more annoyed.

"Go away. I hate everything related to volleyball," he growled.

"Why?" Tendou asked.

"None of your business," Semi shrugged him off.

"I get it. You experienced something bad with it," Tendou said. Semi was surprised and asked him how he knew.

"I guessed. Now, let me show you the wonderful things about volleyball!" the redhead with a cheery tone. Semi sighed; he shouldn't really have talked to him.

What Tendou said next caught him off-guard, though. He was sure the other didn't mean for him to hear it as it was muttered so softly Semi could have missed it had he not been paying attention.

"Maybe there'll be someone who'll accept my way of playing."

* * *

Semi met Yamagata after he found a phone lying unattended on his desk one day, in his freshman year in Shiratorizawa Academy. 

"I've been looking for that since lunch break. Thanks for finding it!" he said, though Semi had no idea on how the phone of someone who sat several seats away from him could leave his phone 'accidentally' on his desk.

"You should take care of your phone more... uh..." Semi started, but he was unable to recall the guy's name as he didn't pay attention to the introductions.

"Yamagata. Yamagata Hayato. Nice to meet you...?"

"Semi Eita."

"Well, nice to meet you Semi."

"Nice to meet you too Yamagata."

* * *

Semi first met Reon and Ushijima when he showed up for volleyball practice along with Tendou and Yamagata, all three of them having received a sports recommendation.

"Are you Benkei?" he asked Reon out of the blue. 

Reon just smiled politely and said, "Sorry but I'm not."

"Oh," he replied. He then turned around to talk with Tendou but instead of finding his friend he came face to face with a different person.

"Sorry," he said. The other guy just nodded and proceeded to stand by Reon's side. Semi went over to his friends.

"Hey, who's that?" he asked them.

"Semisemi, you seriously don't know him? He's Ushiwaka, for fuck's sake! He was the ace of Shiratorizawa's junior high division!" Tendou said in disbelief, Yamagata nodding in agreement.

"Well sorry I'm not as well-informed as both of you are," Semi spat as he watched Ushijima spike a ball with such ferocity that he wondered if Tendou could block it.

* * *

His first meeting with Kawanishi was so far the most boring one, as Tendou tried to hog the freshman's attention being the senior in terms of their position. However, his meeting with Shirabu was the most bitter one.

"Why do I have to be replaced by him?!" he asked his coach, seething with anger and disbelief. 

"He makes better use of our ace than you do. You don't toss that often to Ushijima. Don't think I don't notice all those tosses you don't toss to him all go to Tendou," Coach Washijou said, leaving him alone with Shirabu. 

"I fucking hate you," he said to the younger before slamming the door of the coach's office.

* * *

Goshiki's entrance to his life was a little bit too flashy for his life, showing up on the gym's doorstep with no prior announcement while declaring that he would defeat Ushijima. The team was practicing serves at that time, and he swore that him serving the ball into the first-year's face was completely unintentional. 

"Sorry 'bout that. I'll help you go to the infirmary," he said as he helped his junior up. Goshiki had blood coming out from both of his nostrils.

"I'm fine, thank you! I appreciate your help but I won't be able to defeat Ushijima-san if I need help from somebody!"

Semi was annoyed by people like him, but it was his fault Goshiki got a nosebleed, therefore it was his responsibility to get him treated. Besides, he reminded Semi of a certain someone quite similar.

"I get that, but even Wakatoshi needed help from time to time so suck it up and let me help you."

* * *

The graduation ceremony passes way too quickly for Semi, and he's left there thinking  _no please don't let it end I still want to stay here I don't want to leave_ -

"Eita-kun, we're all going out for a post-graduation party before we all pack up tomorrow. Y'know, before we part ways with the others," Tendou says, his tone all serious and sad and so unlike his normal one. Semi's heart clenches.  _So even Satori is sad_ , he thinks.

Semi tries not to cry as they leave the gym where the ceremony was held. 

_How lame, I'm crying 'cuz I'm leaving_ , he thinks.

* * *

The team have their party in a ramen restaurant, and it is too quiet for Semi's liking but with the atmosphere he can't do much about it.

"I will miss everyone," Ushijima says out of the blue before sips a bit of his soup. Everyone else stops eating.

Silence fills the air before the everyone breaks out into tears. Sure, they don't bawl their eyes out like babies (except Goshiki, who's basically the team's baby), but tears cascade down their faces like there's no tomorrow. Goshiki won't stop blubbering about how he'll make sure he'll become an ace even better than Ushijima, while Shirabu is just silently eating his ramen, though he is also crying.

_It's both hurtful and nice, this farewell_ , Semi thinks.  _I'll miss them. I'll definitely miss them._

And when the party is over and the third-years are about to return to their dorms to start packing up they are stopped by their juniors. 

"Thank you for all these three years!"

_Oh, it hurts so much_ , he thinks to himself as he watches the ever-stoic Ushijima silently cry. Semi turns away from his juniors and buries his face on Tendou's shoulder, who is also trying to hide the fact that he's crying.

_I'll miss highschool_.

Semi wishes that he'll have the strength to move on.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: First Meetings/Graduation
> 
> I finished it for self-satisfaction.


End file.
